Hayashi Kaze
Background The Hayashi Clan is one that's not looked upon in great favor. Even though seen as kind, protective, and benevolent, they're also known for being rowdy, troublemakers, and thieves. One doesn't enter their part of town unless they want something done that's not one hundred percent on the up and up. The clan's reputation proceeds them wherever they go and their tell tale clan symbol, the skin of a large cat, is on display. Fortunately, most of the clan is never within the city's encampment because they are usually hired as couriers and assassins to keep their hard to focus minds busy and to keep them out of trouble. This tactic proves to be mutually beneficial as it keeps the clan well funded and also keeps items that aren't weighed down in place and not "accidentally" found in someone's pocket. That short description of the clan is enough to prepare anyone for an introduction to Kaze. He's a rambunctious youth that is always getting into trouble. Most of the town sees it as a child acting out well past his terrible twos, but the young lad and his clan know that it's training. The Hayashi know that if you can't be caught among people that are on the lookout for it, that it'll be that much easier when a member is out on a mission and is trying to steal vital information. Kaze isn't the best at any of this but he's trying his hardest to get there, the constant displeasure from his class mates, fellow Genin, and Chūnin is a testament to this fact. He achieved the rank of Genin with a feeling of pride as his mother, father, and older sister each showered him with praise. The pride was short lived however as he realized that his world was about to get a lot larger and that he was eventually going to have to start working with teammates in some instances, extra weight that he wasn't always going to be able to just leave behind when things got to hot. His training was going to have to get that much harder just to deal with the extra responsibility.... He was going to have to learn what it was like to HAVE extra responsibility! Things went from easy to annoying that much faster. Personality Kaze is carefree and happy, he doesn't let things weigh him down and things get tough outside of a mission, he's eager to just drop it and move on to something else. When he can help it, he'll weasel out of paying for things. When he CAN'T help it, he'll do his best to pay the bare minimum. He's eager to fool around and joke with strangers and seemingly makes friends easily, but he's always looking for an easy gain for himself. Maybe it comes from always having to train to find out about rumors and any information that could be useful to the Konohagekure. Looks Kaze is blessed with a mane of red hair and a permanent smirk on his face. He usually has his mouth full of some snack, but more often than not he has pockets bulging with some "recently found" artifact. He has a tiger pelt wrapped around his waste when he's behind or near the village walls and his cloths are usually in tatters from constant wear and tear. Sometimes he has an extendable staff strapped across his back, but those moments are few and far between since a nin's life is rarely scripted or easy to prepare for. Combat Style Hayashi combat style consists of mostly relying on Taijuts and supplementing his movements with his clan ability of transforming into an increasingly more ape-like form to get jobs done. Agility is key, but some future forms may allow for extended close quarter fighting. Adaption is a must for the clans style of fighting since one never knows if you'll be fighting a long-range fighter or a Genjutsu user so the other four senses are honed to aid in movements and reaction time. Kaze focuses more on agility. He only has the one form to use at the moment and prefers to fight like an annoying mosquito and delivering a fatal stab like a bee when the opportunity arraises. Power isn't the forefront of his abilities, but he has it where it counts when the time calls for it. His staff adds range to his attacks and he likes to use it in swift flowing motions, attacking at random angles and chaining hits until the enemy succumbs to the number of blows. He has to keep moving so his stamina is slightly above average and he can and will force an enemy to succumb to exhaustion if it's an option. Technique Stats Body Stats Items and Ryo Woodent Staff - Red staff with metal ends. Sturdy wood but shouldn't be used to block sharp metal edges repeatedly Kunai(3): Just your basic Kunai, good for cutting, stabbing, and throwing. Explosive Tags(2): For those big bad enemies that need a little more of a "push" to get things done. Can be placed on an object or added to a kunai for a surprisingly good blast. Smoke bomb (4): A bomb that lets out smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Techniques Enma no Chi (Bloodline) - Kaze's body begins to warp into a more monkey-like form. While in this form there is a slight increase to Strength, Speed, and Mind. Stamina is increased but not the chakra pool itself. • D-Rank - 4 points to Strength, Speed, and Stamina. Lasts a number of rounds equal to control/point upgrade. Kaze no Saji Ken (Taijutsu) - Kaze strikes forward with both fists and sends a surge of chakra out and into the target. If it connects the target will suffer bashing damage and may even be pushed backwards or sent stumbling back a decent distance. Chakura no Mesu (Med. Ninjitsu) - This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. Bunshin (Ninjutsu) - A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Henge (Ninjutsu) - used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. Kawarimi (Ninjutsu) - With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. Technique Name (Type): Description.